


Coming Home

by CelticPixie



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Afghanistan, DADT mention, Home from deployment, M/M, Modern Military AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticPixie/pseuds/CelticPixie
Summary: After getting home, Roe just wants to kiss his boyfriend and sleep in a bed, is that too much to ask?





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esyla/gifts).



> 2014 because that's as long as the Bastogne Bulldogs (327th Infantry Regiment cause the 506th isn't active right now or recently) are listed as participating in the War in Afghanistan. Might as well embrace my nerdiness and be somewhat accurate.
> 
> On tumblr [ Here ](https://unaduessa.tumblr.com/post/162183261082/modern-military-au)

After a ten month deployment and a two month extension, Eugene was tired to the bone. He was happy to finally be on a plane he didn't have to jump out of and to be headed back to a country with air conditioning and more than enough water. And beds. He really needed a real bed.

Afghanistan had put him through the wringer. There was no shortage of children and women and men who needed tending to, not even including the Paratroopers and other military personnel steadily trickling in. He and Spina and the other members of the medic corps had barely kept up, and he still felt like he should have done more.

But, he was finally on his way back from his humanitarian mission and he wasn't going to dwell on it.

The plane landed without any fanfare and Eugene took his time leaving, allowing a woman and her daughter to pass in front of him and awkwardly returning the "Thank you for your service" he received from an elderly man in a Vietnam Veteran cap.

Eventually, he made his way off the plane and into the airport. He almost immediately started looking for Ron, and he wasn't disappointed. There, behind a crowd of people, was Ronald Speirs in his Captains uniform, hat and all. He must have come from something important. Without hesitation, Eugene marched right up to him, dropped his bag on the ground, and pulled the taller man into a kiss.

Even after so many years together, secretly while in the same company and then publicly in separate ones, he still felt giddy and lightheaded when Ron was pressed against him like this, arms tightly around his waist.

DADT had been repealed for two years now, but it still felt amazing to be able to acknowledge his partner in public. After twelve months apart, the feeling was practically doubled.

The kiss didn't drag on, they separated after only a few seconds and then Eugene was content to rest his chin on Ron's shoulder and just stand their in his arms.

"Missed you, too," Ron said, a smile in his voice. Eugene didn't even bother responding, he only hummed a little and tightened his arms around his partner. "We should get on our way home," Ron tried, and Eugene sighed but nodded a little.

"Yeah, you're right. But I'm sleeping for a week once we get there."

**Author's Note:**

> Next: Modern College AU
> 
> Then: "Where did you come from?" (Coming Soon)


End file.
